


You're a lil shit and I love you

by Osculator



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Facebook, Flowers, Holidays, M/M, Paris - Freeform, Summer, grantaire misses enjolras, ignoring, jehan - Freeform, needy grantaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osculator/pseuds/Osculator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras goes on holiday and doesn't have internet connection. Grantaire continues to message him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a lil shit and I love you

To: Enjolras

From: Grantaire

Sent: Monday 14:37

**-finally booked a doctors app for those panic attacks**

**-just had the 8th one in 5 days btw**

 

To: Enjolras

From: Grantaire

Sent: Monday 14:46

**-I SAW YOUR FLAG ON THE MAAARRRRBLE AAAARCH**

**-AND LOVE IS NOOOOOOOT A VICTORY MAAAAAARCH**

**-ITS A COOOOOOLD AND ITS A BROOOOOKEN HAAAAALELUUUJAHHHHH**

 

To: Enjolras

From: Grantaire

Sent: Monday 16:03

**-yoooooooooooo guess who got a butterfly painted on their face**

**-its me**

**-i painted it myself**

**-#swaggierthanu**

 

To: Enjolras

From: Grantaire

Sent: Monday 19:52

**-im so fucking bored holy shit**

To: Enjolras

From: Grantaire

Sent: Monday 19:56

**-also bob marleys son is rlly attractive omg im not even kidding and that accent jfc take me now**

 

To: Enjolras

From: Grantaire

Sent: Monday 20:13

**-COME OOON BAAAABYYYYY**

**-TURN AROOOUUUUUND (turn around turn around turn)**

**-YOURE A STAAAAAARRR NOWWWWWWW**

**-TAKE A BOOOWWWWWWWWW**

**-THERES JUST ONE THIIIIIIINGGGG**

**-THATS KILLING MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**-HOWD YOU GET THAAAAAAAT**

**-IN THEM JEEEEEAAAANSSSSSSS**

**-YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH THAT BIG FAT BUTT**

**-WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE**

**-WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLEE**

**-JUST AND ITTLE BITTLE**

**-WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE**

 

To: Enjolras

From: Grantaire

Sent: Monday 22:41

**-courf is being an annoying little fuckwank**

**-i stg literally all he ever talks about is ferre**

**-like i love him with all my heart but**

**-srsly**

**-i really dont care as much as you think i do**

 

To: Enjolras

From: Grantaire

Sent: Tuesday 00:23

**-did i do something wrong?**

 

To: Enjolras

From: Grantaire

Sent: Tuesday 00:46

**-seriously have i done something is that why you're ignoring me**

 

To: Enjolras

From: Grantaire

Sent: Tuesday 13:16

**-saw a tricolour bouquet in the supermarket**

**-thought of you**

**-nearly bought them tbh**

**-then realised i dont have any money**

**-needless to say im flowerless**

**-its fine ill just ask jehan for some**

**-lord knows he has plenty**

 

To: Enjolras

From: Grantaire

Sent: Tuesday 13:23

**-jehan said no**

**-also just remembered youre not answering bc youre in paris**

**-el oh el**

To: Enjolras

From: Grantaire

Sent: Tuesday 15:33

**-i am so fucking healthy omg**

**-just ran from my bedroom to the kitchen**

**-that probs burnt like at least 76009 calories**

**-wow im really out of breath**

 

To: Enjolras

From: Grantaire

Sent: Tuesday 18:21

**-stop being on holiday**

**-i miss you**

**-when are you coming home**

**-im bored**

**-talk to me**

**-talk to meeeeeeeeeeee**

 

To: Enjolras

From: Grantaire

Sent: Tuesday 20:06

**-might go to sleep tbh**

**-no point being awake when you're not here**

 

To: Enjolras

From: Grantaire

Sent: Wednesday 09:42

**-GUESS WHO WOKE UP AT A REASONABLE TIME MOTHERFUCKER**

**-ALSO GUESS WHO REMEMBERED YOURE COMING HOME TODAY**

**-FUCKIN YEAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH**

 

To: Enjolras

From: Grantaire

Sent: Wednesday 12:34

**-im so fucking stoked omg**

**-i feel like a 12 year old girl waiting in line for a new young adult book turned into a film**

 

To: Grantaire

From: Enjolras

Sent: Wednesday 13:47

**-Was all of this really necessary?**

 

To: Enjolras

From: Grantaire

Sent: Wednesday 13:47

**-i love you**

 

To: Grantaire

From: Enjolras

Sent: Wednesday 13:47

**-You're a shit. I love you too.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these are actually real things I've sent to my best friend bc she's on holiday in Prague atm (obvs not the 'i love you ones' and the ones about courf and jehan)


End file.
